Bilang Saja Kalau Sensei Menyukai Obaa-san Ku!
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Suatu hari di Ichiraku ketika Konohamaru bersama tiga muridnya bertemu Hanabi yang sedang ceria. "Sensei menyukai Hanabi obaa-san, 'kan?"/"A-anu, eh, aku tidak menyukai Hanabi, Bolt!"/"Mengapa pipi Sensei merona? Sensei juga merona ketika Sarada mengatakan bahwa kalian berpacaran. Itu artinya Sensei menyukainya."/"Bilang saja kalau Sensei menyukai Obaa-san ku."/ RnR!


**Disclaimer: Naruto tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku karena Masashi Kishimoto adalah penciptanya.**

 **Warning: OOC parah, Typo(s), dikit gaje, de el el.**

* * *

Semilir angin di siang hari membuat Konohamaru merasa segar di siang yang cerah ini. Dia pun turun dari dahan pohon yang ia duduki sedari tadi karena ketiga murid tersayangnya baru saja datang.

"Yo, sensei!" sapa Boruto dengan semangat. Sarada hanya memutar bola matanya dan Mitsuki hanya tersenyum. Konohamaru tersenyum, "Kalian sudah datang."

"Mengapa kita disuruh kesini ketika hari libur begini?" tanya Sarada yang sebenarnya mengidam-idamkan suasana damai rumahnya. "Aku setuju, sensei." Timpal Mitsuki.

Konohamaru terkekeh, "Ayo ke Ichiraku! Aku yang traktir dan kebetulan hari ini hari libur."

Mata Boruto langsung membulat sempurna, "Ramen? Aku ikut!"

Akhirnya mereka pun menuju Ichiraku. Di perjalanan, Boruto lah yang terlihat paling semangat dan tak sadar mereka sudah sampai di kedai ramen enak tersebut. Mereka memesan empat mangkuk.

"Ramen di Ichiraku benar-benar yang terbaik." Gumam Boruto lalu menyeruput kuah kental ramennya. "Memang benar, Boruto."

"Sensei!" panggil Sarada yang duduk disebelah kanan Konohamaru. "Ya, Sarada?"

"Aku ingin pesan lagi." Konohamaru tertawa, "Pesan saja lagi, Sarada. Tak usah sungkan."

Sarada tersenyum tipis lalu memesan semangkuk ramen lagi. Konohamaru menatap murid-muridnya yang tengah beranjak remaja dengan tersenyum. Mitsuki yang merasa sedang ditatap pun menoleh ke arah sensei-nya.

"Sensei, ada yang salah dengan kami bertiga?" Konohamaru tersadar, "Tidak, Mitsuki. Lanjutkanlah makanmu."

Konohamaru menyeruput kuah ramen yang tersisa sedikit lagi di mangkuknya tapi telinganya menangkap sebuah suara merdu yang tidak asing.

"Paman, tempura ramen satu porsi dan tolong perbanyak tempura nya." Ujar suara itu. Teuchi tersenyum lebar, "Siap!"

Konohamaru beserta ketiga muridnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat dengan ikatan buntut kuda dan mengenakan kimono pendek selutut berwarna ungu gelap.

"Hyuuga-san?"

"Sarutobi-san?"

"Bukankah itu tantemu?" bisik Sarada pada Boruto. Boruto mengangguk lalu menyapa Hanabi yang sedang menyimpan barang belanjaannya di sebelah kursinya.

"Hanabi obaa-san, senang bertemu denganmu." Hanabi tersenyum ke arah Boruto, "Boruto-kun. Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Bagaimana kabar nee-sama dirumah?"

"Oh, ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?" balas Boruto, "Aku baik."

"Satu mangkuk tempura ramen dengan tempura ekstra sudah siap!" seru Teuchi sambil menaruh mangkuk ramen Hanabi di depan wanita itu dan tanpa babibu Hanabi langsung melahap ramen enak tersebut.

Konohamaru menatap wanita yang selama ini selalu menghiasi pikirannya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, pria itu selalu merasa ada yang aneh di dalam hatinya dan baru diketahui ternyata dia menyukai putri kedua dari pemimpin klan Hyuuga tersebut. Baru kali ini Hanabi menyapanya dan diam-diam Konohamaru merasa sangat senang di dalam hatinya.

'Cantik sekali.' Batinnya ketika menatap Hanabi yang tengah fokus ke acara makannya. Hanabi yang merasa ditatap langsung menoleh ke arah pria yang sedari tadi menatapnya terus.

"Sarutobi-san, ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Hanabi. Konohamaru pun terkekeh, "Tidak ada, Hyuuga-san."

"Tapi mengapa sedari tadi kau menatapku terus?" dan perkataan wanita itu sukses membuat pipinya merona berat. Dia pun segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar Hanabi tidak melihat betapa merahnya wajah pria itu sekarang. Setelah bisa mengendalikan diri, Konohamaru kembali menatap Hanabi.

"Hyuuga-san, tolong panggil Konohamaru saja." Hanabi tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu, panggil aku Hanabi."

Konohamaru tersenyum. Sarada yang menyadari situasi pun akhirnya berucap tanpa sungkan dengan nada yang _calm_ , "Sensei, pacarannya di tempat lain saja, ya."

Hanabi langsung tersedak kuah ramennya sementara Konohamaru hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Keduanya kaget dengan tidak elitnya. Sarada terkikik pelan dan Boruto menampakkan wajah 'apa-itu-benar?' pada Konohamaru dan Hanabi.

"Yang benar, Sensei?! Mengapa tidak ada yang bilang padaku bahwa Sensei dan Hanabi obaa-san pacaran, _dattebasa_ ~!" Boruto buka menyeru lagi melainkan berteriak. Sarada langsung menjitak kepala Boruto, "Tak usah terlalu ribut!"

"E-etto, kami tidak pacaran, Boruto." Ujar Hanabi dengan rona merah di pipinya yang pucat. "Tapi kalian berdua terlihat seperti pasangan. Iya 'kan, Sarada?" ujar Mitsuki

"Hn." Balas gadis Uchiha itu ditambah dengan anggukan. Hanabi pun membereskan barangnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau mau kemana, Hanabi?" tanya Konohamaru. "Aku harus pulang. Aku lupa bahwa aku berjanji pada ayahku untuk segera membawa pulang barang ini."

"Butuh bantuan?" Hanabi menggeleng cepat ketika mendengar tawaran Konohamaru, "Tidak, terima kasih Konohamaru. Aku bisa sendiri." Tolaknya sambil membayar pesanan ramennya lalu berlari menuju ke kediaman Hyuuga yang masih agak jauh dari Ichiraku.

"Sensei menyukai Hanabi obaa-san, 'kan?" tanya Boruto dengan seringaian jahil, "A-anu, eh, aku tidak menyukai Hanabi, Bolt!" Konohamaru membantah dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Mengapa pipi Sensei merona? Sensei juga merona ketika Sarada mengatakan bahwa kalian berpacaran. Itu artinya Sensei menyukainya." Timpal Mitsuki. Konohamaru pun pasrah.

"Bilang saja kalau Sensei menyukai Obaa-san ku."

"Baiklah. Kalian menang! Aku menyukai Hanabi." Ujar Konohamaru, "Ajak kencan saja dia, Sensei!"

"Eh, Boruto. Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku seratus persen yakin Sensei. Cepat! Mumpung pacar Sensei masih belum jauh disana."

Jantung Konohamaru seakan ingin keluar lewat lehernya. Dia tidak pernah mengajak kencan seseorang. Moegi sih pernah diajaknya kencan tapi sebagai teman, bukan sepasang kekasih. Konohamaru pun memberanikan diri mengejar Hanabi.

"Hanabi! Tunggu!" teriaknya pada Hanabi dan akhirnya dia sampai ke Hanabi. Hanabi berhenti tapi sikapnya masih terburu-buru.

"Ya, Konohamaru? Sebaiknya cepat! Aku harus pulang." Konohamaru mengangguk lalu mengatakan tujuannya, "Um.., a-anu. Bisakah kita kapan-kapan pergi berjalan-jalan berdua saja seperti––"

"Kau mengajakku kencan?" potong wanita itu dengan senyum yang manis. Konohamaru mengangguk gugup dengan wajah yang merah. Hanabi pun berlari kencang tanpa meninggalkan petunjuk atau pesan. Di tengah-tengah larinya, Hanabi meneriakkan sesuatu.

"Hari Minggu jam dua belas di Yakiniku-Q! Jangan terlambat!"

Konohamaru yang mendengar itu pun langsung bersemangat dan berbunga-bunga. Akhirnya dia bisa mengajak Hanabi kencan.

 **.**

 **.**

"...jam dua belas di Yakiniku-Q! Jangan terlambat!"

Ketiga murid Konohamaru langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertinya pacar Sensei menerima ajakan kencannya." Ucap Sarada

"Misi selesai!"

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Suka banget dengan fandom Naruto, jadinya bikin fic gaje ini deh. Kebetulan aku suka sama pair ini.**

 **Tinggalkan review!**

 **Flame juga boleh (kalo perlu)...**


End file.
